Naruto And Lee the Mysterious love
by cyclopes179
Summary: Naruto and Lee discover that they have feelings for each other in a twisted story full of love for more then one person.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story I will try to update as much as I can it will be hard scene I'm in school but please review! I want to know if I should keep writing No reviews no more stories and do me a favor if you like these stories on here then keep reading it's my favorite thing to do lol. Well Review Please!! Oh and I don't own anything so yeah enjoy! This story is rated M if you are not old enough to read please don't can't get in trouble ya no! No Have a Good time reading And Review Please

Chapter one

"Congratulations Naruto!" Lee yelled as he ran into the room.

"On what" Naruto was able to choke out before the Leaf shinobe wrapped him in a bone crushing hug.

"Wait you don't know?" Lee said "Oh No! That means I have spoiled the surprise I'm sorry Naruto."

"It's ok Lee hehe." He said "So scene you have already ruined the surprise will you tell me what it is?"

"NNNOOO" said Lee "I will never break my promise to Sasuke. Huuuh oh shit I did it again that's it no more talking for Lee" then lee clamped both of his hands over his mouth to show emphasis.

Naruto's heart sped up just hearing his name "what about Sasuke? Lee"

Lee just shook his head

"Tell me Lee please I'm begging you"

Finally Lee couldn't stand it anymore he sucked at keeping secrets "Sasuke is going to purpose to you Naruto!" then Lee realized what he had just done" please don't let Sasuke know I told you"

Naruto couldn't believe it Sasuke was going to purpose.. TO HIM he started to run to the door

"Naruto stop"

Naruto stopped on a dime "what Lee I have to get to Sasuke so I have to go NOW!"

But Naruto wait but Naruto was already dashing out the door. Lee knew that this was not going to go over well what he needed to tell the Blonde haired boy was that Sasuke wasn't purposing to him He was Purposing to Sakura. "Naruto Wait" Lee yelled as he got to the front door of the apartment Naruto and Sasuke had been living in for the last 2 years with a lot of more than friendly stuff going down. When Lee had told Naruto congratulations he was congratulating him on how well Naruto took that Sasuke didn't love him anymore. And for his own personal reasons Lee loved Naruto but he never told the blonde because he was afraid that the blonde would shoot him down like the rest of them. But lee let him go Lee knew that Naruto would find out soon enough that Sasuke had chosen Sakura instead of him. So Lee stepped outside and closed the door behind him and set out on a steady run after the blonde to be there to cheer him up if he needed it and Lee knew that he would with how much Naruto loved Sasuke Lee just hoped that he had more love then Sasuke did to give to Naruto.

It's Me again lol so what you think I know it hasn't gotten juicy yet but it will believe me I have a very perverted mind lol so I will post the next chapter as soon as possible. That is if I get at least one review lol what can I say I'm a tease so review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 hope you lie it I'm typing this in class. Sshhh don't tell my history teacher lol. Enjoy and review please or no chapter three and sorry if you don't like the combination cause I do lol.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled as he ran toward him.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder from where he was on his knee on the ground with the ring in his hand. "What" he yelled quite angry that Naruto had interrupted him right after he asked Sakura to marry him and hadn't gotten an answer. He thought he told that god damn spandex wearing ninja to tell him he never loved him that he just used him for room and board. "Damn it Naruto what do you want" yelled Sasuke he wanted to know Sakura's answer.

Naruto flung himself at Sasuke and wrapped his arms around him. "The answer is yes Sasuke"

"What do you mean you idiot?" Sasuke said

"Lee told me you wanted to marry me" Naruto said

At this time Lee had finally caught up with the blonde ninja only to have a shirricen thrown at him by Sasuke. "Ahhh what the hell did you do that for?"

"Because you idiot now this idiot thinks I'm going to marry him"

"Wait what did you say Sasuke." Naruto said

"It's true Naruto" Sakura had decided to step in at that moment in time when she had finally found out what was going on "Naruto Sasuke and I have been going out for the last two years scene he moved in with you he told me the things you two do but I don't care as long as I had Sasuke and Naruto I think what Lee was meaning to say when he said congratulations was the he thought you were taking the news well that we were getting married I'm sorry Naruto but Sasuke loves me not you."

Naruto let go of Sasuke with tears in his eyes "that's not true is it Sasuke, is it?" Sasuke got up off the ground and went over to Sakura and put the ring on her finger and kissed her on the lips the kiss was deep showing deep emotion between them the kiss ended and Sasuke it was only an instant but to Naruto it felt like an eternity. When the kiss ended Sasuke held Sakura.

"Yes Naruto it is true nobody love you and you are alone just like you have always been."

That remark hit Naruto very hard and he realized Sasuke was right he was all alone like when he was a child. Naruto broke into tears right there and ran off as fast as he could but he wasn't paying attention and ran right into Lee Naruto tried to get back up to run away he'd apologize later when he was dead he was going to go kill himself he didn't want to be alone anymore so he was going to were his dad was. Heaven but something was holding him down he couldn't seem to pull himself away when he looked to see what was holding him he saw Lee holding onto the back of his jacket "let good Lee please." That's all he was able to choke out before Lee pulled him into his arms.

"How dare you Sasuke Lee yelled at the top of his lungs could you be any rudder" this shocked Naruto Lee had never raised his voice to anyone "you apologize right now Sasuke or I will never forgive you and Sakura all Naruto did for the both of you and this is how you repay him the least you could have done is let him know before just going at it and using him if you would have told him this from the beginning we wouldn't have this problem now would we but Sasuke just couldn't seem to keep his penis in his pants could he."

"Lee, Stop" Naruto choked out "I'm not worth it nobody loves me I'm on my own like I have always be-"

"No Naruto you are not alone and I know of one person who loves you with their heart and soul."

"Lee don't please I'm not ready for this don't say that it is you please"

"Naruto I Love you I always have and always will and I promise I will never leave you know matter what."

"How touching hehe" Sasuke chuckled

"Shut up Uchiha before I rip that sly smile off your lips and that goes for you to Sakura." Lee threatened

"Come on Sakura lets go home I think I'm going to have to live with you now"

"NO" Sakura said

"What did you say?" Sasuke growled

"If you want to marry me you are going to have to apologize to Naruto first Lee is right we used him."

"Fine" Sasuke said he walked over to Naruto and crouched down "Naruto My old friend nothing more nothing less I am sincerely sorry for using you hahahaha I can't even do that with a straight face"

"Hahahaha good one Sasuke now let's go home"

"You bastard haaa" Lee performed one of his most lethal blows the leaf hurricane and hit Sasuke straight in the jaw making him fly all the way to land in a heap of mangle bones and flesh torn open by the kick at Sakura's feet." Come on Naruto let's get you home."

"Sasuke are you alright Naruto you will pay for this with your life I swear it even if I have to kill myself in the process." Then Sakura transported herself and Sasuke away.

"Don't make promises you can't keep I will defend Naruto for the rest of my life and I will loose my life in the process you will never lay a finger on him" Lee whispered under his breath so that the blonde didn't hear him

"Lee where are we going?" Naruto asked "my house is that way"

"My house you will stay with me until you are over him he is worthless I will help you through this I promised you that I would never leave you and I will keep my promise "

So what do you think Chapter 2 is a little longer well review lol


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Please Review lol

Naruto woke up in a strange room on a strange bed in clothes he had never seen before what had happened last night (goes back into flashback) "oh yeah Sasuke dumped me" Naruto curled himself into a ball and started to cry "Naruto your awake and crying come here" Lee set the tray he was carrying on the foot of the bed and held Naruto in his arms for almost the rest of the day until he calmed down. "You better Naruto?"

"Yes thanks Lee but I should be getting home"

"oh no you don't not before we have dinner and unpack your stuff I had Gai Sensei bring over before you got up you're going to be living in the spare bedroom right across the hall from mine I promised you that I would never leave you and I intend to keep that promise."

"Lee you don't have to do that I'm such a burden"

"I wouldn't have it any other way remember Naruto I love you" and then Lee leaned down to see if he could steal a kiss but Naruto turned away "I see you're not ready yet but I can wait."

"Thank you Lee"

"Now how about dinner Naruto how's ramen sound I had your favorite place brought here"

"Really! Thanks Lee" they got out of the bed and walked to the kitchen Lee's house was amazing decorated like a Zen garden.

Lee was so happy when he saw the blonde smile that he had brought his ramen here he wished that he could make him smile everyday all the time he watched as Naruto quickly consumed the three case of ramen he ordered. And he smiled at Lee while he was eating "maybe someday" Lee thought to himself

"Hmm you say something Lee"

"Hm oh nothing its nothing at all."

"Ok then" and he focused back on his ramen

**AFTER DINNER**

"So Naruto do you want to watch a movie? That always makes me feel better"

This made Naruto smile inside that was weird he never felt like this before "sure sounds great you can pick it out" he said

"Ok" Lee went over to his movie cabinet and picked out something scary and put it in his DVD player and turned one his HD TV. "Hope you like scary movies" Lee sad "this is one of my favorites"

"yeah I love them hehe" when truthfully he hated scary movies he just hoped that he didn't jump like he always did in them where did that thought come from he thought oh never mind he decided to focus on the screen then and it was on that very moment the monster popped out and he jumped and he just hoped that Lee hadn't noticed.

Lee was watching his favorite movie with Naruto and when the monster popped out Naruto jumped Naruto tried to play the cool card but it didn't work Lee could see the scared expression on Naruto's face so Lee wrapped his arm around Naruto and pulled him close and said "you should have told me you didn't like these kind of movies I have plenty more I would have picked another one but I guess I can't complain scene I do get to hold you" this made Naruto tremble in Lee's arms is this what the shinobe did to the blonde this excited Lee. "Now Naruto I haven't set your bed up with you in your room yet so you will have to stay in my room while I sleep on the couch again."

"Wait you slept on the couch last night."

"Yes is there a problem with that."

"Yeah there is this is your house so I should be the one on the couch."

"I don't want you to get sore on this old thing."

"Well it's either I sleep there or you sleep with me in the bed, and don't take that perverted."

"To late hehe"

"God sometimes I swear you are worse than pervy sage hehe and that's saying something"

"Well if you're determined I guess we both sleep in the bed then."

"Fine by me" Naruto said

After the movie ended Lee wanted to go to bed so he told Naruto to wait while he got ready.

"Are you done yet slowpoke I want to go to sleep to you know."

Lee opened the door to Naruto and Naruto's mouth dropped open all Lee was dressed in was a pair of boxer showing off every cure of his body and not leaving much for imagination. "come on I'm done" Lee said when Naruto just stood there gaping Lee smile and cupped Naruto's chin with his hand and pulled his eyes up from where they had been starring. When Lee did this Naruto came back from his dream world and blushed "sorry Lee"

"It's ok it means that you like my body if you stare which means that my working out has come in handy."

Naruto just nodded so Lee turned around and went and climbed into the side of the bed he planned to sleep on "you coming or going to see if my ass will make another apperence Naruto just blushed and closed his mouth and went to the other side of the bed and stripped down to his underwear really slowly to see what kind of reaction he would get from Lee. When he slipped of his shirt his head got stuck "umm Lee"

"Yeah" Lee said with a squeak in his voice

"My heads stuck"

"Oh let me help" but when Lee moved he felt the thing that he feared had happened under the covers "umm Naruto we kind of have a problem"

"What's that?"

"It's nothing never mind"

"Ok but seriously a little help here hehe."

"Hold your horses" Lee said while grabbing the shirt and helping the blonde get it off but before he did that Lee was smart and wrapped the blanket around his waist once the shirt was off Lee sat there just staring at the blondes body

"Hey Lee I'm up here"

"Hu oh right sorry Naruto your body is just gorgeous" Lee said with a grin

Naruto blushed a deep red and something felt wrong he only got this feeling when he and Sasuke were going to… oh no I'm getting hard "umm Lee"

"Yes Naruto"

"Do you mind scooting over so I can get in to please"

"Hmm oh sure sorry ha-ha"

And when Lee turned to move so Naruto could get in h slipped on the covers naturally Lee's first instinct was to reach out and grab on to something so he wouldn't fall. But when he did he csught something but it slid off whatever it was and he seem to pull Naruto down with him when Lee hit the ground Naruto landed right on top of him. Lee shuddered at the thought of what they could do in this position.

"You alright Naruto I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that"

But Naruto didn't answer he just blushed really deep

"Naruto what's wrong?" and Lee realized he was still holding the thing that didn't support him when he fell he brought it up around Naruto so he could see it. Lee couldn't believe his eyes he was holding onto Naruto's underwear.

"oh my god Naruto I'm so sorry please forgive me" but Naruto didn't say anything he just blushed deeper and stayed very still Lee knew if Naruto didn't get off him soon he would feel Lees ever fast growing cock here Naruto took the underwear but still didn't get off of him.

Cliffhanger hehe u will see what happens in the next chapter Review please


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 fun time lol

**Re-cap:** "oh my god Naruto I'm so sorry please forgive me" but Naruto didn't say anything he just blushed deeper and stayed very still Lee knew if Naruto didn't get off him soon he would feel Lees ever fast growing cock "here" Naruto took the underwear but still didn't get off of him.

Oh no Naruto thought if I move right now Lees going to see that scene I looked at his body I have been getting aroused very fast if he didn't get off him though Lee would figure it out so Naruto did the only thing he knew how to do he poofed himself into the bathroom using his chakra.

When Naruto all of a sudden used his chakra to get him away from him Lee was relived but also upset that Naruto was so embarrassed Lee got up knowing that Naruto didn't go far and grabbed some pajama pants and put them on in search of the blonde.

"Naruto, where are you"

"In here" Naruto said from the bathroom

"I'm sorry Naruto I didn't mean to do that" Lee said from the other side of the door.

"Umm Lee it's ok but could I borrow some underwear because I ripped mine on accident" Naruto was so embarrassed for asking this but he had no other choice

"oh sure here I'm coming in" Lee opened the door to find Naruto wrapped in a towel with his ripped underwear in his hand "here I'll throw them away for you"

"Thanks Lee" Naruto handed over the underwear

"Well this gives you a chance to take a shower I'll go and get some for you 'll be right back"

"Ok thanks again Lee"

"No problem Naruto"

Lee walked to the underwear drawer in his room and grabbed a new pair but stuffing Naruto's in the back so he had something to remember him by Lee smiled to himself and closed the drawer when Lee got to the bathroom he could hear the water running "hey Naruto I got them I'll bring them in" Lee got no answer so he just opened the door intending to set them on the counter and low and behold the blonde was laying on his bathroom floor rubbing his hands over his own body while slowly playing with himself Lee stood there mouth wide open Naruto hadn't even noticed him yet but Lee just couldn't believe how big Naruto was by just looking at it Lee estimated and least 9 inches this made Lee wince Lee was a top in the relationship he had a 10 inch cock not to brag but with a cock that big he really didn't doubt that Naruto was a top to "well that will complicate things" he thought to himself

"Hu Lee oh my god what are you doing in here"

Crap Lee thought to himself I must have said that out load. "Um here's the underwear" Lee threw them on Naruto's now fully erect cock Lee's not far behind and turned around to leave but he didn't get far Naruto tackled him from behind pinning him to the bathroom floor "Ahhh Naruto what are you doing?"

"I don't know how to work your shower the water is cold please show me"

"Ok but you are going to have to get off me first"

"Sure right after you leave I will let you go"

"what, but I can't show u any other way if I can't use my hands" Lee had to get out of there like yesterday he was fully erect hopefully Naruto wouldn't notice

Then Naruto had an evil idea he ripped Lee pajama pants off of him and then his underwear and threw him under the cold water in the shower and the funny thing was he yelped Naruto smiled at that Lee immediately grabbed the dial and turned it to hot and Naruto stepped it with him and started showering and then he notice Lee was staying turned away from him "Lee what's wrong I thought you would enjoy this getting to see me naked and being in the same shower as me- oh I know why" he grabbed Lee around the waist and turned him around and sure enough Naruto was met with a ten inch cock "Lee I may not be ready to have sex or go out with another guy but you not leaving me alone is good it makes me stay happy so thank you"

"Yep no problem Naruto" Lee smiled to him

They both finished the shower and walked to Lee's room naked they didn't care anymore to see each other naked after that so that's how they slept at least till Naruto woke up he got out of bed and went into Lee's Living room and sat on the couch and cried he had a dream about how happy Sasuke and he had been "why Sasuke why I want to die" he whispered so that he didn't wake up Lee

When Naruto got out of bed Lee had a bad feeling Lee got up and followed him he watched Naruto sit down on his couch and start to cry Lee stood there for a moment figuring Naruto wanted so alone time but then he heard Naruto say "Why Sasuke shy I want to die" that's when Lee ran over to him and wrapped him in his arms

"Lee, oh I' sorry I didn't mean to-"

"Don't you ever say you want to die I would kill myself if you die so that I could be with you"

"Why I'm worthless Lee you have plenty of things to live for and I don't"

"No Naruto you are the only thing I live for nothing more nothing less and if you need something to live for please just live for me I don't want to ever lose you" Lee was also crying now

"Lee please take the pain away"

"I will try"

Guess I shouldn't have called it a fun time that's the next chapter lol it will be the first thing on that chapter till next time


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 let's see what happens lol

**Recap:****"No Naruto you are the only thing I live for nothing more nothing less and if you need something to live for please just live for me I don't want to ever lose you" Lee was also crying now**

"**Lee please take the pain away"**

"**I will try"**

As they walked to the bedroom Lee was wondering if he should really do this he wouldn't wasn't Naruto to regret this in the morning "Naruto do you seriously want me to do this with you once I start I don't know if I'll be able to stop" Lee said at the foot of his bed

"Yes, Lee before I become to awake to regret saying this I love you Lee"

"Really Naruto cause I love you to"

"I hope so now please make the pain go away"

"Yes sir" Lee grins and slowly lowers Naruto onto the bed his hands roaming Naruto's body as if he wants to know of every little thing about him his lips crushing down on Naruto's wanting to deepen the kiss Lee pressed his tongue against Naruto's mouth and was met with a smile on Naruto's lips and he was gladly permitted entrance while Lee tongued Naruto's mouth Naruto had other ideas Naruto took one of his hands and ran it down lee's back really slow setting Lee's skin on fire while he did while Naruto was doing that with one hand his other hand had snaked between him and Lee and he grabbed Lee's hard cock and Lee moan with pleasure "ung Naruto what are you a top of a bottom please say that you're a bottom"

"I'm a bottom Lee why?"

"Let me enter you please"

"Yes Lee please do"

Lee couldn't believe it he had permission to enter Naruto "but Naruto I don't have any lubrication or protection so I guess we can't-"

But Naruto did the most stunning thing he pushed lee onto his back and kissed him he kissed down his jaws and over to his ear taking little nips of him here and there once he got to Lee's ear he whispered "who said we need protection"

"But Naruto what about lubrication"

"all you need is this" Naruto kissed his way down Lee's body down to his chest then his stomach then to right above where Lee's underwear should have been but they were already off he took a little nip making Lee moan really load "Naruto we don't have any-"but Lee couldn't finish his sentence because Naruto had taken a lick of Lee's pre-cum on the slit of his cock he quickly decided it was the best thing he had ever tasted. Naruto pressed his lips against Lee's cock Lee pushed himself up onto his elbows so that he could see how much of him Naruto could take he slowly slid down Lee's cock taking in 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, and finally the last inch he took all of Lee in his mouth Lee had ever felt this good before he had never had someone able to take all of him in there mouth Naruto slowly slip the cock hitting Lee on a good spot Lee moaned Naruto must have took notice because he moved back to Lee's good spot and licked with his tongue Lee collapsed on the bed because the pleasure was so much if Naruto didn't stop soon he would cum but Naruto had no intention of stopping he kept going until "ah-ah Naruto I'm gonna cum" Naruto took Lee's big cock all in and Lee grabbed the back of Naruto's head and Pressed his cock in deeper making Naruto choke Lee blew his gigantic load into Naruto's mouth there was so much though it started to leak down his chin Naruto swallowed most of it but it slid so fast he didn't get all of it Lee leaned over and licked the rest of the cum off of Naruto's face then gave him a kiss and switched places with Naruto Lee couldn't take all of Naruto but he got about half of it he didn't make Naruto cum as fast as he did but he did get to taste him he was delicious Lee wanted more Naruto leaned over at that moment and licked what Lee missed off of his face then kissed him Lee was already hard again and Naruto saw it because he rolled Lee back onto his back and took him all in "No Naruto I want to be inside of you let me go get some wat-" then Lee realized what Naruto was doing after he got Lee real nice and wet he pulled Lee on top of him "are you sure u want to do it in this position it will hurt you more"

"Yes I want all of you deeply inside of me"

"Ok here we go" and Lee slowly pushed himself in he got the whole inch and a half tip in and Naruto said "ouch ever heard of warming someone up before" "oh my god I'm sorry Naruto"

"You know what disregard what I just said now move"

"With pleasure" Lee pushed himself the rest of the way in making Naruto moan "more" he whispered

Lee started out slow moving in and out of him pressing against the inside of Naruto until "huh" Lee smirks "I found it your good spot" Lee started picking up speed aiming and hitting the good spot every time until "ugh" Lee I'm gonna cum, cum with me please" ok Lee sped up even more until "Ahhh" Naruto blew his load all over his and Lee's chests and not a second after Lee slammed his cock as deep as he could inside of Naruto and blew his load Lee kept moving until his erection died down he pulled out of Naruto and collapsed beside him he pulled Naruto close to him both of them breathing hard after the exertion once there breathing had calmed down Lee whispered in Naruto's ear "I love you Naruto"

"I love you to Lee even if I deny it in the morning"

"Goodnight Naruto"

"Goodnight Lee"

Lee then wrapped Naruto in his arms and held him and said one last thing before they both fell asleep

So what do you think good or not please review you will know what Lee said next chapter till then see you later 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 he-he lets see how Naruto reacts when he gets up

"Lee?"

"Hmm yeah Naruto"

"What did we do last night" Lee's eyes snapped open

"Don't you remember?"

"I remember u comforting me and then us going to bed but everything else is so blurry"

"Naruto umm we kind of somewhat had sex and you said you love me and I said I love you and we fell asleep like this he-he" Lee put on the best smile he could muster

"WE DID WHAT AND I SAID WHAT" "oh no I can't believe I did that"

"I'm sorry Naruto but you said you wanted me to and I just couldn't resist you but I asked you if you were sure and you said yes I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that" Lee hung his head

"No Lee it's alright it's my fault I'm going to go and take a shower" Naruto started to hop out of the bed really fast

"Naruto that might not be a good idea"

"Why no-"Naruto didn't finish the sentence before his sore muscles made him fall over "ouch what why am I so- ah that's right we had sex guess I was the bottom last night then"

"Yeah here let me help" lee got out of bed and went and picked up Naruto He carried him into the bathroom and sat him on the edge of the tub he started the hot water and threw in some bubble bath that helps relax muscles Lee stepped in and sat down

"Lee what are you doing?"

"You are too sore to clean yourself I'm going to help you"

"The hell you are" Naruto tried to get up to walk away but he found himself falling backwards right into Lee's lap "well scene I'm already in here let's get this bath over with"

Lee just smiled and said "ok whatever you wish"

About an hour later they were still in the tub nice and relaxed "this bath is great" Naruto said

"Yeah"

"Hey Lee do u wanna ya no"

"No I don't know"

"Fine I will come straight out about it Lee I want you to fuc-"he never finished the sentence before Lee had his cock already all the way down the hilt in his ass "you bastard Lee now MOVE"

Lee just smirked "whatever you wish Naruto"

**About three hours later after 3 bathes because the first two didn't end with Naruto not sore**

"Hey Naruto"

"Yeah came a muffled reply" Naruto had been ravished again by Lee he was so sore

"Do you want anything while I'm at the store?"

"Some relaxing cream"

"Ok be back soon"

**About an hour later**

"Naruto wake up"

"Huh what time is it" god he was even sorer today if that was even possible

"You were sleeping when I got home and you continued to sleep all night it's Monday morning it's time to go to school"

"Ahhh No I forgot all about it" all Naruto was worried about was that he wouldn't be able to walk to his classes "oh how am I going to tell sensei about this he will notice almost immediately that I'm sore and not myself, and I have gym today ugh"

"Naruto I had all my classes transferred to yours so I will help you today just take it easy I will take care of you"

"Thanks Lee"

So what do you think I guess I forgot to mention that Sasuke and Sakura are in the same school as Lee and Naruto so pretty much I have plot bunnies chasing me lol it's a joke with my friends and me post chapter seven soon till next time


	7. Chapter 7

OMFG I haven't updated this story for so long god guess I should finish it up lol idk if I'm going to finish things up this chapter or not let's find out.

Luckily Lee had an apartment close the the School so Naruto didn't have to walk far

"You know Lee you didn't have to change your schedule for me I mean I can take care of myself"

"Well to me your going to probably going to need help when Sakura hands out her wedding invitations today."

"She's going to what"

"Well that's what I heard anyway"

"I'll be fine" Naruto said and stormed off while he still didn't feel any of the pain from sex since he took some pain killers before they left

"Good morning Naruto"

"Huh, oh good morning Hinata how was your weekend"

"Um, it was great Um I heard that Sasuke is marrying Sakura um is that true because I um thought that you two were um going out"

"Hm, yeah it's true and why would I go out with that low life Sasuke anyway?"

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you mad it's just um I thought um maybe um"-RING-

"Oh crap that's the bell talk to you later Hinata bye"

"What um Naruto wait" but he was already gone oh I guess I'll ask him later she thought to herself -RING- "Hm, OH NO I'M LATE I'M LATE" and Hinata ran off

"Everyone I would like to meet our new student Rock Lee" sensei said "give him a warm welcome, now where to put you well there is an open seat next to Sasuke why don't you sit there for now"

"Yes sir" oh no I have to sit next to him now ugh if he says one word to me I'm going to kill him

Oh no this isn't going to end well Naruto thought to himself he sat right behind Lee and next to Sakura and by the look on Sakura's face she was thinking the same thing

"Now since it is Monday does anyone have any good news at what happened to them over the weekend?" sensei asked

Sakura raised her hand and so did Sasuke they looked at each other and laughed "we both have one we would like to announce if possible Sensei they go together so we can just do it at the same time"

"Sure come on up to the front"

They both made their way to the front of the room "ok everyone" Sasuke started "I just want to say that I"

"SASUKE PROPOSED TO ME EVERYONE"

(The class erupts into applause)

"Congratulations you two" Sensei said

"The wedding will be tomorrow during school and we would like to invite everybody to come" Sakura said

"And I'm going to need a best man" Sasuke said "Naruto Uzamaki I was wondering since you have been such a good friend to me all of these years will you be my best man?" "I am sincerely sorry about the argument we had the other day and it would mean a lot to me if you became my best man"

Lee couldn't believe his ears after all of the pain he caused Naruto he's asking him to be his best man Lee was about to jump up and go for blood when Naruto spoke up

"I would love to be your best man Sasuke"

"Thank you Naruto"

Lee couldn't believe that Naruto actually agreed to this Lee was ready to kill Sasuke then Naruto spoke again

"So long as you don't mind me bring my date Lee along"

Lee flushed nobody knew he or Naruto was gay

"Um that's not a problem for me so long as you both be my best men how about you Sakura any problem with that?"

"Not with me so I guess we will see you there"

Hinata was so embarrassed she couldn't believe that Naruto was gay and she didn't know and to think she was going to try and ask him to their wedding

-RING-

"See you all tomorrow at the wedding then everybody" Sensei said

Naruto hurried out of the room Lee hurried right after him

"Naruto can you and Lee stay after class please" Sensei said

"Yes sir we will"

"Naruto you did tell Lee that you and Sasuke were in a relationship right" Sensei asked

"Yes sir"

"Then I'm surprised you didn't say anything Lee I guess you didn't see the argument they had"

"No I saw it but I didn't say anything because that would upset Naruto and hurt their marriage"

"I guess you right Lee good call I just really want to know if you are alright with this Naruto"

"Yes sir I'm fine"

"Naruto you know you can tell me and Lee anything we are here for you and care about you we would do anything for you."

"I can take care of myself thank you" and Naruto stormed out of the room not paying any attention to the pain he had from having sex with Lee

What do you think peeps is it good or what I don't think I did too good of a job but the weddings tomorrow so that should be interesting lol see you soon.


End file.
